Various types of monitoring systems of physiological conditions of an individual are known. Some of these monitoring systems are intended to be used by individuals in their residences on an on-going daily basis to implement home based disease management programs.
Representative monitoring systems are disclosed in the application titled “In-Residence Monitoring System Incorporating Voice Output”, assigned U.S. Ser. No. 11/226,550, and filed Sep. 14, 2005; the application titled “Monitoring System for a Residence”, assigned U.S. Ser. No. 11/189,332, and filed Jul. 26, 2005; and the application titled “Residential Monitoring System for Selected Parameters”, assigned U.S. Ser. No. 11/119,182, and filed Apr. 29, 2005 all of which are assigned to the Assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference. Such systems are often intended to be used in an environment where they communicate, usually intermittently, with a displaced monitoring facility staffed by trained health care professionals who are able to evaluate the results being received from a monitoring unit local to the resident or patient.
An electrocardiogram (ECG) is recognized as a non-invasive relatively simply way to diagnose heart conditions. Twelve lead or electrode electrocardiograms are commonly used for diagnosis by trained medical personnel in clinical settings. In such settings, the person conducting the evaluation knows where to place the electrodes on the individual being evaluated.
Electrocardiograms have also been recognized as valuable cardiac evaluation tools for remotely monitored patients. However, in these settings, the person who is having the test or a caregiver of limited training will probably be the only ones available to place the electrodes.
Currently in such settings, ECGs are limited to 2 electrodes providing a single lead ECG because anything beyond two electrodes becomes too difficult for most patients or their caregivers to apply. Unfortunately, the single lead ECG provides little clinical value beyond heart rate.
Color coded electrodes are known and used in monitoring patients. Methods for detecting potentially bad electrode placements are also known and in use.
There is a continuing need to make it possible for residents or patients who may be living in their homes with or without caregivers with limited training and who are being remotely monitored to more effectively make ECG electrode placements.